The Arcana Legacy
by Steel Angel1
Summary: Oh my, two new chrachters, and tons more of adventure, read my fic and review, plz
1. Default Chapter

Devil May Cry:  
  
The Arcana Legacy, by Steel Angel  
  
Yet "another" boring day in Devil Never Cry, the phone hadn't rang in ages. Trish and Dante were as bored as they could possibly be. The phone rang. "Devil Never Cry" said Trish "...no...no, I'm sorry...LISTEN LADY I ALREADY SAID I WONT BUY ANY OF YOUR "FAT FADERS"!!!DON'T EVER CALL AGAIN", with that, Trish slammed the phone.  
  
Dante looked at hear "Whoa, slow down babe...chill..." "What do you mean "chill" we're just standing here, we havent done anything in ages, nobody in this god damn country has any problem with marionettes or sin scissiors or..." Her speech was stopped by a kiss from Dante. "Trish, not having problems in the world is good for the people, although its bad for us..." Trish rested her head on Dante's chest and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and and sat down on his chair, they kissed once more and began making out...until the door opened, revealing a small boy, around 16, with blue-marine eyes. The boy coughed so that both Dante and Trish realised he was there. "May we help you?" Dante asked "I'm not here so that you can help only me, but mankind..." Trish raised her eyebrow "Why should we trust you, kid? We don't even know who you are...". The boy slowly inhaled and started "My name is Kiko, and I was given the ancient power of  
the cups..." "What? What are cups?" interrupted Dante "Cups are a tarot group, related to the water and flowing of ages" Trish said. "Correct, Trish" said Kiko," but I need your help...badly...Mundus, emperor of the underworld found out about the presence of the four Arcana Sages, the Sage of cups, which is me, the Sage of Wands, the Sage of Swords and the Sage of Coins. Mundus wants to use our powers to do nothing but mischief, causing wars and enough hatred in the world so that he may rise again, this time, more powerful than ever..."  
  
"Lemme get this straight " Dante started "There are sages, which have powers...and can destroy things and stuff, right? But whats the problem?! I mean, since your safe Mundus can't do anything....right?" "Wrong, if Mundus finds away to control the power of my Bretheren...all is lost..." "Wait" said Trish "Why can't you fight Mundus yourselves?" "You mean "myself", Trish" added Kiko" I was the only Sage who was awakened. I should make myself clear, the Sages have powers which can create joy, happiness, balance, wealth...everything...but, if the powers fall into wrong hands, they can be used to create pain, suffering...just about everything the Dark ones like..."  
  
"Wait wait wait wait, why did you come to us in the first place?!" asked Dante  
  
"Because I know you sealed Mundus once...and I know you can do it again...but we must find the Sages before Mundus does!" "Ok," Trish said "but how do we find the other Sages...and how on Earth did you know we sealed Mundus in the first place?!" shouted Trish pionting a gun to Kiko's head.  
  
"Aqueras makun" was the only thing Kiko said before a strong spray of water appeared from his hend and threw Trish back. "I do hate it when I'm forced to resort to a violent behaviour...and I came across you, by reading the tarot...and if you two don't help me...the future can be easily predicted by these cards!" saying that, two cards appeared out of nowhere. One was the Devil, the other was Death, both of them upside down. " Ok ok, we take the job" said Dante while helping Trish up. "So where do we go now?" asked Trish "do you know where do we have to go?". "Yes, I do. To find the strenght within, you must retrace your steps,we'll go to Mallet Island...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Note: I hope you ppl liked it, cos I did (LOL) read and review ( and please read my other story: Flying). This story will be separated in layers (like it is done in tarot) instead of chapters  
  
Next Layer: The Fool 


	2. LAYER 1:the Fool

LAYER 1: THE FOOL  
  
"Sooooooooo, what are we after exactly?" asked Dante  
  
"We're after cards Mr.Dante, the Major Arcana, to be precise..." "Wait," interrupted Trish "Why the Major arcana and not the minor arcana?" "Well, the major arcana are the cards with greater powers, that have a connection to the light and darkness, to the matter and the soul, the feeling and the reason..." explained Kiko.  
  
They were riding a boat they had rented, the morning sky was clear and pure blue.  
  
Both Dante and Trish looked up "Remember the last time we were here?" asked Dante "How could I forget? You have been in my life ever since I walked into Devil May Cry. I never forget any moment spent with you..." They got lost in eachothers embrace, only to be interrupted by Kiko's fainting. "Woah, Kiko you alright?" Dante asked "I...I had a vision of a card, a major arcana for sure! But it was too quick, I didn't manage to find the cards location, nor to find what card it was..."  
  
They arrived Mallet Island, and it had changed. The castle was totally different, nomore the gothic architecture, but a strange shape, with lots of coloured windows. The windows were large...very large...they depicted each and everyone of the Major Arcana. "Hey Kiko, how do we know what cards to go after first?" asked Dante "The spirits of the sages may leave us a couple of clues, even though the spirits havent found a body to settle in they still might be of great help, even asleep..." replied Kiko.  
  
They got in the castle, or whatever that was. Even though the sun outside was strong, and besides the fact that the castle had huge windows, the castle inside was dim lit. "Whats this...? Hey you guys I found something" warned Trish "it looks like a toy of some sort, might be a clue right?" "Listen both of you, I was not totally honest with you...I will not be of total assistance, for I need to be in a trance state to find the correct location of the cards...and also to open the gate." said Kiko "What gate?" asked Dante "The gate to the most dangerous journey of you lives, the gate to a realm where anything can happen to pretty much everyone...youre going into the real of a psychological level, you are going into the dream real. Still, will you help me?" "Sure, sure, lets get this overwith" said Dante "all I want is action..."  
  
Kiko sat down, with legs crossed indian style, he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath time and time again, and a blue aura slowly started surrounding him...and a huge door appeared as if magic. The door was big, made out of lots of materials: iron, wood, stone and much more. Dante opened the door "Ladies first!" he said with a grin. Trish leered at him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him in at the same time she walked through the door. They both arrived in a place, it seemed like a carnival, maybe a circus, it had people laughing, ballons and clowns everywhere, jugglers and animals.  
  
"Ok, so...where do we start?" asked Dante. "Do I look like an Arcana sage to you?" said Trish, imitating Kiko's voice. "Hey both of you stop mocking around! You are my "employees" so get to work!" Kiko said "Just because I'm in a trance it doesn't mean I cant communicate with you, and know what you say...Ok, the toy Trish found is surely a clue...and the place you are couldn't show it otherwise. You have to look for the fool. The fool is the spiritual wayfarer. He follows his inner voice, has a basic sense of trust, and acts according to pleasure...like a child. The fool personifies freedom and anarchy. The powers of the fool represent wisdom, intuition, child-like nature, spontaneity and joy. Find someone with those characteristics."  
  
"Ok...we're going!" Trish said  
  
They took a overall view at the fair and the circus...there was fun and excitement in the air. They both started talking to people in the fair, who were surprised by seing people dressed in such a different way, and they were carrying guns AND swords. Still, that wouldn't be a reason to lose the humorous spirit those folks had. But not everything is fine and dandy, the sky started turning dark, with thunder all over him, the people ran like crazy, yelling, crying...simply panic!  
  
"The flying beast will be here hurry everyone!!" the people yelled. Both Dante and Trish stared at the sky. "I think I already saw this act before...it's the griffin for sure" said Dante. As the griffin materialised from the thunder and wind, Dante and Trish's concentration was broken to the sound of people screaming their lungs out as Bloddy Mari's happily killed innocents and as Sin Scythes giggled to the sound of the breaking of human bones...soon, what was a fair, had turned into a human slaughter house...blood stains everywhere. "Trish, take care of the bloody mari's and the sins...I'll have fun with my old friend here..." said Dante "Dante...please be careful," said Trish in a low voice" I don't want to re-live the nightmare..." Dante kissed her " Everything will be allright...we've done this once, we can do it again" Trish nodded, as she unshed Sparda. "WAIT!!" said Kiko "Your not going to start the fun without me, are you?" and...he appeared out of nowhere, with a  
slight smile on his face. "Didn't you said you couldn't help, the your body had to be in a blah blah blah?" asked Dante. "Who said this is my body? This is just my spirit...still I can help you guys with a couple of spells. OH MY GOD!!! GRIFFIN!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!! Sorry, sorry...but you know..water and electricity just wont get along..." Their small "chat" was cut short by a cry from a child, who was cornered by marionettes. Kiko looked at him..."That's him...that's the one who holds the card, I know it! Trish, we have to save him!" Both Kiko and Trish headed to the marionettes, who soon were turned into pieces of wood by slices and slashed from Sparda, and from a crystal rod, which Kiko used for magical spells and sorts.  
  
"So...we meet again" said Dante," I thought Mundus had, how will I put this..."dismissed your services" "SILENCE!! My failiure is not to be reminded, for it shall not happen twice. And further more, I may not exist in real life, but in the dreams...I can be revived...as many times...as my masters wants to.." warned the Griffin.  
  
Damn it-Dante thought- how can I beat him if he keeps being revived? There has to be a way! But what way?  
  
Dante unloaded the clips of both ebony and ivory quickly, as the foe standing before him screamed in agony. Dante shot the enemy's eyes, neck, mouth, even the tongue had bullet marks. The Griffin gave a final scream as he fell on the ground, lifting dirt and sand as he descended from the skies above. The noise created by the impact captured Kiko's attention, who started reuniting energy on his crystal rod, only to unleash a beam of a light blue and white color, thus creating an ice prison around the griffin...  
  
The "party" had been, as the living cried and wished the best for the "departed" ones, "Hey, you lovebirds, come over here! I already have the first card, so we'd better start moving ok?" said Kiko.  
  
As the door re-opened Kiko warned "Hey, I know its hard..we didn't manage to save all the people...but, the world must be kept safe from harm, and such doesn't come without sacrifice..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Layer:The Magician.......AND READ MY OTHER FIC DAMN IT :p  
  
Note:I don't own Trish or Dante, but I do own kiko, so keep your paws off him X(  
  
Special thanx:finalfantasygrrl, angelwingstarx and psi yameneko( I added description) 


	3. LAYER 2:the Magician

LAYER2: The Magician  
  
As the Gate re-opened, Dante, Trish and Kiko found themselves in a new world.  
  
"Ok, whats the next card?"-said Dante  
  
"The magician"-said Kiko  
  
"How are we going to find anyone out here?"-said Trish  
  
Where they had arrived was a gloomy forest, dim lit, and freezing temperature. All of them could see their breathing transform into small clouds of steam. Trish' ususally full and red lips were turning blue. Dante didn't seem to be bothered about the cold, although he'd sometimes escape a little cackle from his teeth. Both Dante and Trish looked at Kiko. He seemed to be fine.  
  
"Hey!!"-yelled Dante-"howcome we're freezing our asses off over here and your just fine?!"  
  
"Well, I already told both of you "rocket scientists" that im just spirit! Spirits do not feel weather changes…god, what did I do to have to deal with you guys?"  
  
"You hired us!"-said Trish  
  
"Ok, lets search the card so we'll get out of here quickly"-said Kiko  
  
As they walked through the woods, the freezing temperature seemed to be changing. It was being replaced by a slightly warm temperature.  
  
"Ok, the magician is the active individual and represents the masculine creative power. He acts according to the reality principle and his deeds are purposeful and strategic. He follows his will instead of his desires. Life is no more a game, but a task, trough which someone can grow."-said Kiko.  
  
"Oh, just like me!"-said Dante with a smile  
  
"I didn't said big-headed…"-joked Kiko  
  
"Hey you guys,look, whats that ahead?"-asked Trish  
  
It seems as they stumbled across a tree-house village, unfortunately, Mundus minions had arrived there first. As Phantom burned the village down, with his fire powers, our heros decided to act.  
  
"Listen up, I have water powers so taking on Phantom will be a piece of pie. Now, you both have to look for the cards! Try inside the houses, if hostility exist, you are to terminate them. It can't be allowed that the card is destroyed ok?" said Kiko  
  
All of them went to a determined place, and as Dante and Trish looked for the card and slashed and shot away low-class evil spirits, the battle was going to begin.  
  
"Oooooooooh, so you're the "rebel sage" aren't you?!"-teased Phantom  
  
"I am not a rebel, I am only doing what is right. And if I were you, I would watch my mouth, spider boy!"-said Kiko  
  
"What did you call me?!"-demanded Phantom  
  
"What? With so many eyes couldn't you have found a pair of ears?"-joked Kiko  
  
"Why you insolent piece of shit!! You'll feel pain like you have never felt before!!"-yelled Phantom as he charged against Kiko  
  
Kiko dodged Phantoms tackle with relative ease. But Phantom would not give up, he would try and try again.  
  
"**YAAAAAWN** I though you'd be more fun 8-legs…but it seems like you are no longer a good play mate…"-Kiko said as he held his crystal staff-" but I know a friend of mine who would love to play with you!"  
  
The crystal staff began to shine a white light, as the village began to flood. The water was rising at an alarming rate. To Kiko that didn't represent a problem, seing as though he was standing on the water.  
  
"Ooooo looky, my "fwend" is here!"-said Kiko jokingly  
  
The was a huge shadow of a beast underneath the water. The creature rose from the waters and Kiko leapt onto the creatures shoulder.  
  
"Hi Leviathan, did you miss me?"-said Kiko as he rubbed the beast's face  
  
The leviathan let out a savage cry. The beats high pitch cry could be heard all over the once gloomy forest, which was now covered in flames.  
  
Phantom looked in disbelief as he was climbing on top of the trees to avoid contact with water, which was deadly for him.  
  
"Leviathan, make him scream…"-ordered Kiko  
  
The Leviathan opened his mouth and send a huge amount of water onto Phantom, making him scream as he felt his body harden. Phantoms body hardened and he fell from the tree,landing in the water below him. Phantom was dead, or so it seemed.  
  
"Ok Leviathan, into the staff you go!"-said Kiko  
  
The beast began to shine as blue light, as was the staff, and the beast slowly disappeared, as did the water. Kiko held onto the staff as he bagan to cast the spell so that he would keep Phantom inside a crystal prison, like it happened to Griffin.  
  
"Hey I found the card!" yelled Trish as she ran away from shadows  
  
"Great, great!!"-said Kiko, smiling  
  
The Gate began to open, as all three went on a new journey.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Note: Trish and Dante are capcoms preoperty, but Kiko is mine  
  
^_^ sorry it took so long, but the middle age economy in history class really drained my crearive power  
  
Stay tuned for the next chappy  
  
Next Layer:The high priestess 


	4. LAYER 3:the High Priestess

LAYER3: the High Priestess  
  
  
  
The gate opened once more, and our horoes seemed to be on a dirt road. There were plains as far as the eye can reach, and a small town in the horizon. The weather was hot, the fact that there was no shade and water nearby didn't seem to be making things any better.  
  
"We have to go to that village, outherwise I'll have an heath stroke, I'm not kidding" Trish said.  
  
"But…but…it would take us forever to get to the village, we'll turn into raisins in a matter of minutes! Besides, I'm no tired, I don't think I can walk another step" said Dante, after saying this, he sat on the ground and covered his head using his coat.  
  
"About that "not being able to walk" thingy, Dante! Here comes a good reason to do so!!" said Kiko, and he sprinted towards the village like there was no tommorow.  
  
"He's soooooooo strange" both Dante and Trish said.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, Trish and Dante looked at the small rocks on the dirt road shake and jump, with the vibrations.  
  
"Earthquake?" asked Dante  
  
"S-s-s-s-s-STAMPEDE!!!!" yelled Trish  
  
"OH FUCK!!!!"yelled Dante  
  
Strange animals resembling bulls came running from behind them. Dante and Trish ran as fast as they could.  
  
As they were running, Trish fell, while the beasts were closing behind them. Seing Trish in trouble activated Dante's demon half, as he devil triggered and unleashed a thunder storm, courtesy of Alastor. Unlike what he had expected, the "light show" didn't stop the beast's tracks, they only began to run faster, enraged. Dante flew down and picked Trish in his arms and flew to the village, hoping to find shelter.  
  
They arrived at the village, only to find destruction. A sea of flames, blood, death and ruins stood before their eyes. Dante returned to normal.  
  
"Dante, you saved me again…" said Trish, with relief.  
  
"Only doing my duty as a boyfriend," said Dante with a grin "but you'll pay me back later, we have bigger problems to attend to, right now." Saying this, he gently slapped Trish's buttox, only for her to come runnig after him.  
  
"COME AND GET YOUR PRIZE YOU PERV!!!!!" yelled Trish, while running around Dante and shooting, using the guns Dante made her, the Soul and Body.  
  
"Would you two stop!?" yelled Kiko "we have work to do! See that temple over there? That's where the next card, the High Priestess, must be. The High Priestess is representive of the material world, and sea of emotions. She is our knowing conscious, and she lets things happened, if they are taking their proper path. So lets go! Besides, you guys fight in front of me, but when we spent that night in the inn, I heard the springs on your bed break, and I doubt you were jumping on bed like 5 a year old." said Kiko, with a disgusting look on his face.  
  
"Actually, we WERE jumping on bed!" said Trish  
  
"Oh really? Then why were you yelling:" AAAAH DANTE! FASTER, DON'T STOP OH GOD!! JINGLE BELLS, HERE COMES SANTA!!!"? asked Kiko, while examined the body of a deciesed one.  
  
Dante and Trish looked like tomatos, due to their massive blush.  
  
"Ok, let's go, and we have to…" Kiko stopped his sentence, as blood spat from his back, he fell to the ground.  
  
"NO!! SHIT!! WAKE UP!! WHATS WRONG?!" they both yelled. Surprisingly, they were able to hold him, his spirit had materialised.  
  
They went inside the huge temple, which seemed deserted. In the Main room a boy was holding a staff with a shiny stone. The boy was saying some strange words in front of a body, covered in blood. Dante and Trish's footsteps alerted the boy.  
  
"Who's there? If it's any other of those wodden killers, I'll…I'll""  
  
"Hey give us a help, will ya?" asked Dante "this kid's life is very important to the world we know!"  
  
"Very well, put him on the table" ordered the boy" but you must not be in here, you might distract me!" Dante and Trish walked outside the temple, it was the same as a birth was going on, they were nervous, what would happen if Kiko died, what would become of the world of dreams and the world where they lived? All sorts of questions went through thei minds.  
  
The temple was very big, made of stone. It was surrounded by forest. There was nobody on the courtyard ot anywhere else, by that matter.  
  
After a few minutes, the boy steped outside. "I…I…I can only heal the living…I cannot revive the dead yet…  
  
They were all silent, the boy interrupted "oh and that thing about him being impotant to the world we know, is all a lie, he was the causer of all the mischief that befalls on our world! My name is Miko, and I'm a white magic priest, I'm also a descendant of a great line of summoners…"  
  
"That's what the staff is for, huh…"asked Dante  
  
"Don't feel bad for the boys death. You see our land was created by the Four Arcana Sages. My great-great-grandmother used her magic to trap them, so that no evil could use their power, but that bastard Kiko used MY staff and broke the seal. As for the result, Mundus is trying to find the sages so that they could give him imaginable power." said Miko.  
  
"Miko…Kiko…are you two brothers, or something?" Dante and Trish asked  
  
"Yes, and theres also my sister, Koki. Shes in a nearby village, studying the powers of Black magic"explained Miko.  
  
"I'll help you battle Mundus, if you help me bury all the bodies in the cemitary. Maybe, from experience, I can revive my foolish brother, and his blue magic." He added.  
  
The left the village of Tiriquai, Kiko's burial ground.  
  
"Hey Miko, you don't happen to have a card, the High Priestess, do you?" asked Dante  
  
"Yeah, I do. Here, you can have it!" said Miko  
  
They left the village, which layed in ruins. Tiriquai was now only another ghost town, like each and everyone they visited.  
  
"What happened to Kiko?" Dante thought "could it be that he was attacked in Mallet Island?"  
  
Trish aproached Dante and snuggled against him, as they both walked away, while Miko leaded the way.  
  
"We'll revive you, Kiko. Don't worry…" said Dante in a low tone" I'll make Mundus pay for all he has done!"  
  
Next Layer: The hierophant  
  
Note Both trish and dante are capcoms preoperty, but kiko, moki and koki are MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Read and review ppl =) 


	5. Layer 4: The Hierophant

Layer 4:the Hierophant  
  
Trish, Dante and Miko were walking in a road, near the ocean. Miko was leading the way, while humming a song:  
  
"Hear me sing,  
  
Hear me die,  
  
Hear me cry,  
  
My song to the ocean…" was the song Miko was humming.  
  
They arrived at Bilbin, the city where Koki, Miko and Kiko's sister should be living in.  
  
The gatekeeper asked Dante and Trish:"Who on earth are you two?!"  
  
Moki interrupted :"They are with me, so don't worry Clarson…"  
  
"Oh, alright then…and Miko, Kiko is waiting for you at Bilbin square, ok?" added the gatekeeper.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet her there, thanks for the note" said Moki "let's get going people…"  
  
Moki, Trish and Dante entered the town.  
  
"Welcome to Bilbin!" said Moki with a smile "Bilbin is the most advanced town in the world, its also very big, so try to stay with me, if you get lost, its like searching a needle in an haystack…" warned Miko  
  
Bilbin was huge, the streets were crowded with merchants, construction workers, children, men and women of all ages.  
  
"Follow me you guys!" said Moki as they entered a building  
  
Trish and Dante sat down as Moki approached a ticket booth.  
  
"I kinda miss Kiko…" said Dante  
  
"Me too, he was a pain in the ass, but he was cool…" said Trish  
  
"…death…is…not…the…end…"  
  
Trish and Dante's eyes shot open, that voice echoed inside their heads, it was Kiko for sure.  
  
"I guess he's alright…" said Dante  
  
Moki returned with three tickets.  
  
"Listen up you guys, we're taking the air cabs to Bilbin square, so lets get going if we don't want to keep my sister waiting…"warned Miko  
  
All three entered the air cab. An air cab was like a chariot, except is floated, using a shiny stone in the bottom of it, the stone propelled the cab forward and it helped it to float.  
  
They arrived at Bilbin square, they got off the air cab and left the air cab station. They walked through a park and reached a fountain, where Koki was waiting, along with another man.  
  
"SIS!!!!!" yelled Moki  
  
"BRO!!!" replied Koki  
  
They hugged eachother tightly, and they started asking all sorts of things to eachother, mostly regarding their life and also the problem that was happening in the dream world.  
  
"Koki," started Miko" these are Trish and Dante, they were the ones Kiko talked about."  
  
"Pleased to meet you both,"said Koki, "this is my friend, Leo"  
  
Dante and Trish looked at the three friends standing there. Miko had an innocent look on his face, even though he was smiling. He had dark hair, and light blue eyes, which made a contrast with the color of his hair; his skin was white, sometimes, when the sun hit on Miko's face, it seemed his skin was made of silver. On the other hand Koki was different, she was slightly shorter than Moki about 5'6, while he was 5'7, her skin was tanned, and her eyes were emerald green, and her hair was blond. Leo, who was Koki's friend and protector had a tan all over his body, he was very tall 6'3, maybe a little less, he was very muscled, but too muscled, his hair was white and short, with a mix of ash grey.  
  
"So I guess you guys want the next card huh?"asked Koki.  
  
"Yeah, do you know where it is?" asked Dante  
  
"Follow us" said Leo  
  
What seemed like fireflies were surrounding our five friends and before they knew it, they were inside a laboratory.  
  
"Make yourselves at home guys!" said Leo  
  
"H-how did you do that?!" asked Trish  
  
"Hey blondie, I told you she knew Black Magic didn't I? If you werent looking at your boyfriends ass all the time, and paid a little more attention to what I say, we would not be having this conversation who is humiliating us both!!…oh, no wait, its only humiliating you…"said Moki jokingly.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Trish pulled out one of her guns and shot against Moki  
  
The single shot could be heard all over the laboratory. The lab was big, it had several animals, test tubes, and all other chemistry things.  
  
The bullet hit a wall, in an irony that made Moki sick. Koki stood speechless, as Leo put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
As if magic, the bullet dodged Moki. Moki stared at the ground, Dante and Trish were both scared out of their minds, they had never seen anything like it.  
  
"Do that again, and you will pay with your life, you hear me?" said Moki very seriously.  
  
Koki coughed "ANYWAY, lookie here!" she said  
  
The groups attention was diected to a large cell, it had a girl in it. The girl didn't say a word, and her face showed no feelings whatsoever.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you my latest creation, the finalfantasygrrl!" said Koki  
  
"Final Fantasy?" asked Dante.  
  
"Yes,"said Leo" she can travel between your world and ours as if it was nothing, therefore, we gave her this name…the existence of such a creature…"  
  
"Was announced in a book of prophecy," interrupted Miko"thy who travels between the matter and the mind art the posessor of the hierophants powers, these were the words in the book…"  
  
"So she holds the Hierophant card, right?" asked Trish  
  
"Correct" said Leo  
  
They all moved to another part of the laboratory, all, except Moki.  
  
Moki kneeled down by the cell, and grabbed the cage's bars.  
  
"why cant she travel to the human world and go away from this prison?" thought Moki  
  
"Because I was waiting for you" the girl said with a smile  
  
"So you talk after all… but, why were you waiting for me?" asked Moki.  
  
"You mentioned the prophecy book, but you didn't mentioned all of the traveller's prophecy: …and thy with a pure heart, concealed in sorrow shall make the traveller talk, and they shall inherit the travellers most prized possesion…"said the girl  
  
On the other room, Dante and the others were talking about the fact that they couldn't extract the card from the girl. Moki entered the room holding a card in his hand.  
  
"Talking about this?" asked Moki  
  
"You managed to exctract the card!! Way to go!!" said Koki.  
  
"Indeed, you are gifted Moki." said Leo  
  
"By the way, after she gave me the card, the girl vanished, don't ask me why, I am as confused as all of you…" said Moki  
  
The conversation was cut short as an image of Mundus appeared before them.  
  
"So, you have the last card, huh? Good, good, you spared me the trouble of extracting it myself. You see, all the other places where there were cards, the people refused to cooperate, so I had to show the my point os view…" said Mundus' image.  
  
"You…you destroyed my village…" said Moki as he felt his eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Spare me the melodrama summoner, bring all the cards to me, NOW!!" ordered Mundus  
  
"Why should we do that?!" asked Dante, angrily  
  
"Because if you don't, your little girlfriend DIES!!" said Mundus as Trish was surrounded by a red bubble and she flew away, screaming Dante's name.Mundus' image disappeared shortly after.  
  
"Trish…no, we have to get her back"ordered Dante.  
  
"Oy, keep cool we'll help ya…"said Moki  
  
In a matter of minutes, the were ready to hear for Devils mountain, the location to where Trish had fluttured off to.  
  
"Ok, lets get this over with…"said Miko  
  
"That Mundus is toast!" said Koki  
  
"We'll do our best, Dante!" said Leo  
  
"Thank you, guys…you're the best. Don't worry Trish, we'll save you"  
  
  
  
Note: Trish and Dante arent mine, the rest is except finalfantasygrrl  
  
^_^ so, I hope you like my 2 new characters, and this story is almost ending, only two more chapters to go…and, I wont make Trish and Dante soft or hardcore or whatever, I suck ass at lemon, but if you guys want to, review me telling my to do so, and Ill give it a shot at lemon.  
  
To ffgrrl: I kept my promise ^_~ 


End file.
